villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingpin
'''Wilson Fisk, '''aka '''Kingpin '''is a major enemy to the Marvel superhero, Spiderman, and the primary antagonist of fellow Marvel superhero, Daredevil. An incredibly strong, yet brilliant criminal, Kingpin is a secondary player in the Disney Vs Marvel Villains War, acting as a primary fighter in the gang war subplot. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War On Top of the World Early on in the war, Sykes informs Kingpin that he is planning on taking Kingpin's territory for himself in a gang war. Seeking to prevent the expensive and damaging endeavour of a gangwar, Kingpin hires the Shocker to take Sykes out. Shocker is successful and Kingpin is left momentarily secure. This temporary security is short lived, however, as he soon begins to fear that other crimelords might soon try to take his place. He hires Rhino to take down Pete, but the Rhino ultimately fails, leaving Kingpin more paranoid than ever. When Queen Narissa is captured after defeating Shocker, Whiplash gives her to Kingpin. He proceeds to keep her in a dungeon like area underneath his office. This later proves to be a risky endeavour. Dethroned Following Shocker's apparent death, Kingpin hires Hobgoblin as his new hitman. However, when Nathaniel begins to unleash monsters to free Narissa and Hobgoblin goes out to fight them (for double the pay, of course), Kingpin begins to regret this move and fires Hobgoblin. However, Hobgoblin isn't too happy with this; derives Kingpin out of his tower and takes it for himself, along with Kingpin's criminal empire. Reclaiming the Throne Following his loss of power, Kingpin keeps his head low to avoid attracting the attention of the Hobgoblin, choosing to wait out the ensuing gang war between Hobgoblin and Negaduck. The day comes not long after and Kingpin returns to his tower to retake his criminal empire. However, Madame Medusa shows up in the hopes of taking Kingpin's empire for herself. The two engage in combat where Kingpin has the initial advantage until Medusa starts shooting her shotgun wildly in the air. Kingpin makes a tactical retreat to his helicopter, but Medusa, not willing to let Kingpin escape alive, shoots the helicopter's rear rotor, causing it to fall into the harbor and explode. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Vs Xemnas Revealed to have survived this explosion, Kingpin decides to move operations before reclaiming his title from Madame Medusa. Using Narissa's fountain, Kingpin travels to the CGI realm. This development doesn't go unnoticed by Syndrome, however, who sends his minion, Xemnas, to deal with Kingpin. Xemnas arrives and manages to take down a couple of his thugs. However, Xemnas proves to be no match for the Kingpin himself, who is not at all hurt by Xemnas' attacks, and uses a heavy weapon to destroy Xemnas. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three DC Vs Marvel Villains War Movies Villains War Cartoon Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Villains Category:Kingpin's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Living characters Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War' Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Lex Luthor Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kingpin's Alliance in Marvel Vs DC Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Kingpin's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Loki's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Kingpin's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jean-François Kopf Category:Roscoe Lee Browne Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Billionaires of Crime Category:The Yosemite Sam Haters in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Tessho Genda Category:Marc Alfos Category:Stephen Stanton Category:Bob Joles